The Illusionist
by BlackAndCatsMakeMeHappy
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is known all throughout Europe for his Illusionist performance. Amu Hinamori past love comes back into his life, but betrothed to an arrogant noble. With heart-ache and romance to come, twists around every corner, will they make it out alive? A/N: Hey look another story! This is based off of the movie not everything just most of the plot-line! Enjoy my lovely peeps!


Chapter 1.

**·**

**Micky: Ah~ another story~!**

**Ikuto: This is a little awkward…**

**Micky: -tilts head- How?**

**Ikuto: -points to a smiling and cheery looking Amu who is interacting with the guest stoic detective L- She's happy, and she made creeper over there smile.**

**Micky: Don't talk about my L that way you asshole! –flicks forehead- Bad kitty!**

**Amu: -walks over- What's the problem and why are you flicking my man-slut?**

**Micky&Ikuto: Man-slut?**

**Amu: Well yeah, if you saw what he did last night you'd-**

**Micky: I don't want to know!**

**Amu: You asked…**

**Micky: In what way shape or form did I ask you what you meant?**

**Amu: I shouldn't have to listen to you…**

**Ikuto: Can we get to the story? You used practically an entire page writing this up and haven't even done the disclaimer.**

**Micky: Then do it God Damnit!**

**·**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or The Illusionist (God I love this movie) but I do own the OC's. (Quick input: This based off the movie, but not everything will be accurate and some things will be changed. I want my version, mixed in with it.) Enjoy! ~fufufu**

**·**

**The theater crowded with the highest rank of people. Ikuto watched as everyone piled in, hiding a secret smile. He loved his job, and he knew everyone enjoyed watching him. He just had a way with people, or it could just be his looks. Maybe both. His audience knew that his tricks were mere illusions, but they loved them and were fascinated every time he introduced a new one. They all silently hoped, and watched, the child-like glimmer in each and every one of their eyes.**

**He neared the end of his show, and with a wave of his hand and a bow, he asked for a volunteer. "Would someone like to have the honor of being my volunteer?" he asked, peering through his bangs. A few people raised their hands, and when he was about to choose someone stood up with a cloaked girl.**

**"She would love to do it." The man said, raising her hand for her, the girl nodded keeping her face hidden. Intrigued, Ikuto nodded and held his hand out for her as she climbed up the few steps. She took it and they both felt a sudden jolt, and she silently gasped at the contact.**

**"Your name young lady?" he asked standing back a little. She dropped her cloaks hood, and let some of her pink hair show. She curtsied and twiddled her thumbs a little.**

**"Amu Hinamori, daughter of the Noblemen Tsumugu Hinamori." She answered in a silky sweet voice. A flash of recognition went through his azure eyes and he bowed a little containing the smirk that just asked to be present. **

**"Nice to meet you Milady." He stepped closer and removed her cloak while leaning in to whisper, "Long time no see _Amu_." She nodded and let him throw her cloak in a random direction. He stood up and spoke loud enough so the entire audience could hear. "What I am about to do may shock some of you. Just remember it is a mere illusion, no harm shall be done." **

**Everyone waited in anticipation, practically jumping out of their seats when he pulled out a sword. Amu eyed him warily, yet stood her ground. He heaved the sword back before pushing it 'into' her. The crowd gasped in horror as she fell into his arms, her seemingly lifeless body dropping like dead weight. **

**The illusionist held up his hand in reassurance and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the maidens' lips. Her escort looked disgusted and wrinkled his nose in disapproval. Ikuto smiled as he felt her eagerly respond to the kiss, and when he pulled away her eyes fluttered open. He helped her up, and they both bowed. A moment of silence passed by until the crowd erupted in cheers. Hats, roses, bonnets, napkins, handkerchiefs, purses, anything was thrown into the air. The ecstatic clapping never ceased to amaze Ikuto as he walked behind the stage, not noticing the woman following him.**

**As he entered his dressing room, he felt someone touch his neck and he immediately turned around. He looked down into amber-hues and his gaze softened. Ikuto reached down and pulled her closer to him their lips centimeters apart. "May I…?" he breathed out, his nose brushing against her own. She nodded and her eyes shut, at the contact as he descended down on her lips. **

**Their moment was interrupted, however at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Amu looked behind her, cursing his timing. She put a decent amount of space between her and Ikuto before clasping her hands together behind her back.**

**"N-Nagihiko, how long have you been standing there…?" she asked, looking off to the side. The man shook his head and extended his arm out to her. **

**"Long enough, I'm sorry Milady but we have to go, your _fiancée _is waiting for you at the Manner." He said, taking her hand and pulling her out the door. Amu looked back at Ikuto and saw a whirl of emotions flicker across his face. And she could have sworn she heard him say, "_Fiancée?_". **

**Before she slipped out of the room, she put a letter on his desk before pulling her cloak up and leaving the man to his thoughts.**

**…**

**"Milady, you shouldn't have done that. What if I wasn't the one who walked in on you two? What if it was someone who knew who you were?" Nagihiko asked, sitting across from her, looking down at the floor instead of his master. Amu smiled and tugged on his hand, making him look up.**

**"You wouldn't care if it were you and Rima. You'd do anything for love, even if it meant getting caught." She whispered offering the best smile she could. The young man nodded, taking her wise words to heart. She was only older than him by 2 years, yet she had so much knowledge and wisdom it made and educated elder look like a 3 year old. "Besides, it was only two kisses. Just to refresh my memory, I'm getting married anyways. I might as well indulge in a little pleasure before I get married to an arrogant man." She mumbled, nudging his leg with the tip of her shoe and giving him a small sly smile. He sighed and nodded, he wouldn't do anything as long as she was happy. **

**…**

**Ikuto lay on his bed, an arm over his eyes. His thoughts were occupied by a certain rosette, and her letter. **

**_Dear Ikuto,_**

**_I realize you probably don't want anything to do with me. I wouldn't blame you, who would want to talk to an old lover? I know I may sound childish in this letter, just please hear me out. Do you remember when we were younger, that old cabin we hid out in? Or remember when you made that locket for me? I still remember, and I have the locket. I never take it off. I'm constantly thinking about you. Do you ever think about me? We were separated tragically, and I want to make up for lost time. _**

**_I'm getting married, and that may be stressed into the papers within the next month. I want you to know I never wanted it. It was an arranged marriage. I still love you. Do you love me? I would understand if you didn't, but I can't help but want you to myself! All I want is you next to me, and I want your eyes on me and only me. _**

**_Selfish, isn't it?_**

**_I hope you consider meeting me, and catching up. I missed you, and as I said earlier, I never stop thinking about you. If you want to meet me, just please meet me at the Hinamori Manner. I'll be waiting, just please consider it._**

**_With all my love,_**

**_Amu ~ ~_**

**He looked over to the letter on his desk, when he read it he could smell the scent of her perfume. _It's intoxicating, and makes me want more._ He mentally slapped himself, God what has this world come to? Meeting with a soon-to-be married woman, it's sinful and unforgivable. _Still, she said she wanted to, and that she loved me._ **

**"I guess I'll see her tomorrow." **

**···**

**Ikuto walked up to the gate, and before he could do anything someone opened the doors and pulled him in. He stayed silent as the person dragged him around the front garden to a secluded area. He was pushed into the grass with a fierce Amu over him. "You came." She breathed out smiling down at him. Her waist length hair cascaded over them and tickled his face. "You actually came." She whispered leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss. He held her face in his hands, and pulled her closer while rolling them over so he was on top. She pulled at his hair as his tongue slithered into her mouth. His tongue poked and prodded her own as they swirled around each other. He broke the kiss, and a small trail of saliva connected to both of their mouths.**

**"When was···the last time-we did that?" he asked through huffing for air. She laughed a little out of breath and sat up berried her face in his chest.**

**"Y-years." She answered, stroking the back of his head. He chuckled at kissed her temple before pulling out of her embrace.**

**"So, where did you want to meet up?" he asked sitting across from her one leg supporting his head on his knee. She smiled and laid down the soft choppy grass.**

**"Anywhere, your house, my house, the park, the cabin. Anywhere is fine as long as we can be with each other." She said closing her eyes to listen to the peaceful sound of birds chirping and the bustling city. She felt a hand travel up her arm and to her neck before pulling on the chain of her locket. She cracked one eye open and smiled a little at his nostalgic face. "What are you thinking about?"**

**"When we were young and when we'd sneak off into the cabin. I remember when I made this for you." He rubbed against the chain and let it go, getting up and dusting off his light slacks. "I think I should go how about we meet up tomorrow? My house?" Amu nodded and watched his tall form retreat and disappear. **

**"Can't wait." She whispered, smiling as she made her way back into the house."**

**·**

**Micky: Tada~**

**Ikuto: I have to admit that I like the movie.**

**Amu: It's so touching and romantic. –sighs dreamily- Just like Junjou Romantica. **

**Micky: Which I have once again started over!**

**Ikuto: You yaoi crazed psycho path.**

**Micky: I try.**

**·**

**A/N: I really hope you like my first chappy! This movie is truly good, you should watch it! I love the love story behind it, and it may seem confusing, just watch it a few times and you'll understand. I know for those of you that have watched it, this story doesn't fit everything. Again, this is my version; I just want to add my stuff in, along with the important vital points in the plot of the movie. I make most of it up, just to make it cuter! Seriously though, watch the effing movie, it's epic and makes me cry every time. ~fufufu**


End file.
